Royal Hide and Seek
by Dianogon
Summary: After having been together with Azura in secret for quite a while, Corrin finally had the courage to tell her two families about it. However, it turned out their relationship wasn't as secret as they thought it to be. But who could have possibly known? Aka Corrin trying her best to find out before any rumours are spread.
1. Chapter 1

It was still early morning when Azura opened her eyes, with only a few dim rays of light entering the room. With eyes wandering around she tried to fully wake her mind. She hadn't realised she wasn't in her room until her eyes followed the wooden beams running along the ceiling, which her room didn't even have. Before she could make sense of the different scenery, she felt some movement right next to her.

Only when her darting eyes met the sleeping image of a certain white haired princess, she realised where she was. Corrin's eyes were still closed, her features completely relaxed and her breaths came out slow and deep.

We must have fallen asleep at some point, she thought to herself, since she didn't recall intentionally doing so; the fact that they were both still fully clothed somewhat confirmed her thoughts.

The songstress observed her sleeping beauty some more, not wanting to wake her up just yet. She was still wearing the same blue blouse and skirt she had put on for their stroll last night, but her white locks were messy and her headband was almost falling off her head. Corrin didn't seem to mind, though. Not that she would notice, still fully in the world of dreams.

There was but one word Azura could think of to describe the little princess facing her.

 _Cute_. _So cute._

"Hngg..." A soft groan eventually emerged from the princess lips, though her eyes were still closed.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Azura chuckled. Now that her girlfriend was awake, she took the opportunity to gently push the headband back to its place and brush away some of her locks.

"Hnnn..." Bringing a hand to her face to rub her eyes, Corrin groaned again. "...Azura?"

"Hmm-hmm," the songstress hummed with a smile.

"Azura..." Her name came out as more of a purr this time. Corrin closed her eyes again and shifted closer to the other girl, cuddling against her. Though a bit surprised, the songstress wrapped her arms around her and gladly hugged her back. The warmth her girlfriend was radiating felt pleasant, a feeling she couldn't really ever get enough of. Meanwhile, the albino almost drifted away again, a content smile on her lips.

"Wait..." Corrin suddenly spoke, her head rising to meet Azura's gaze. "Azura...Why are you here?"

"I have no idea. We must have fallen asleep at some point, but my memories are rather foggy after a certain point ."

Corrin dropped her head back on her pillow as she considered the other princess' words. Suddenly, Azura noticed a blush creep onto her face. "D-Did we...?" She wasn't sure how to put it, and judging from Azura's confused expression she didn't get the hint either. "Y'know. When two people love each other very much, they..."

"Maybe," Azura smirked, causing Corrin's blush to deepen to a bright crimson colour. "Still, I thought we simply fell asleep before midnight." Azura leaned in and brought a hand to her girlfriend's cheek. "Happy birthday, Corrin."

"Oh!" Corrin gasped as she moved up a bit, a wide grin plastered on her face. "And I almost forgot, too."

"Now, if you _want_ to, for you birthday..." She leaned in and kissed her girlfriend on the lips, pressing the princess' body back down to be on top of the girl. She still had that same smirk when she pulled back and for a moment their eyes locked, Corrin's flushed face almost making the songstress' heart melt. A mischievous gleam could be seen in Azura's eyes as she leaned down again to kiss the princess' jaw, causing a shiver to run down the girl's spine. She continued by leaving a trail of short kisses along her neck, undoing the first button of the albino's blouse...

"A-Azura!"

"I'm only teasing," Azura chuckled, laying back down next to Corrin. "You're so cute when you blush, I can't help it."

"Very funny. Do you know what else is funny?" Corrin paused for a while, trying to hold back a laugh. "Your hilarious bed hair."

"That's unfair," Azura pouted. "I told you before, don't act so surprised." Corrin didn't seem to care about the (fake) hurt tone in her voice though. "You don't have that problem, because your hair is _always_ messy. That headband of yours just hides it."

Her only answer was a look of both disbelieve and amusement. Azura sighed at the silliness of it all.

"You know what? Since it's your special day," she continued, observing the princess' room for any sign of hair tools. "Let's do something nice with these white locks of yours. Want me to braid it for you?"

The albino nodded and after handing over her comb to the songstress, she took place on the edge of her bed. Azura's hands swiftly began to work on Corrin's long hair (albeit short compared to her own), splitting it in three equal parts, before starting to cross them. They both enjoyed to silence for a while as Azura finished, until the princess noticed a basket on her normally empty breakfast table.

"Did you prepare breakfast?" Corrin smiled. She got up and ran towards the box, Azura following behind her. "You shouldn't have!"

"Huh," Azura muttered as she watched the princess unpack the contents. "I slept with you all night, I couldn't have prepared this."

The albino eyed her in a confused manner. "Was this already here yesterday?"

"It couldn't have been, everything's too fresh," Azura stated as she observed the delicious looking food. "Do you think someone came here to bring you an early birthday present?"

"Perhaps?" Corrin replied, pondering who it could have been. "None of my servants have ever given me strawberries, though. I wonder what they taste like?" Taking one and observing it, she frowned.

"Those are my favourite," Azura smiled as she took one herself and popped it into her mouth. "They're really good, too."

The princess quickly checked the rest of the box; it was definitely served for two. Her eyes widened. "Someone knows about us."

Observing Corrin's reaction, Azura stayed quiet for a while. Sighing, she slid her hand into the noble's. "Some was bound to find out, is that so bad?"

"No! Ah..." Corrin looked her girlfriend in the eyes and grabbed her other hand. "I meant to tell you this earlier, but I'm ready to tell my family about our relationship. But if someone already knows, news might spread," giving the songstress's hands a light squeeze, she continued. "I don't want them to find out as a rumour. That wouldn't be fair, would it? They trust me and love me, it would seem like I don't reciprocate those feelings."

"Why don't we go and find out who made this for us, and then tell your family?"

"Well, we can't let this go to waste, can we?"

"After breakfast, of course." Azura grinned and took place at the table, Corrin quickly following suit.

"And after I fixed that messy head of yours."

"D-Do you think they already found out about it?" The little Hoshidan princess looked away from the flower band she was making to eye her Nohrian friend.

"Maybe. I could have sworn I saw Azura move before I closed the door. Oh! Do you think she saw me?" Elise thought out loud. "That would really ruin the fun."

"Was this really a good idea, though? They've been trying to hide it in public, y-you know."

"Yeah, but they're really bad at it. We've known since day one! Besides, they're really cute together, I don't get why they're keeping it a secret."

"B-But that's not our business!" Sakura shouted, her face immediately flushing due to her sudden outburst.

"I'm sure they'll totally be super-duper happy. Now stop worrying!" Elise laughed and patted the redhead's back. "I'm sure they'll figure out soon, too."


	2. Camilla

"Want me to come with you?" Azura asked, observing the princess' nervous skipping. Why was she even this nervous? Thinking back, she couldn't even remember the last time she saw her like this.

Though Corrin actually considered the offer, she eventually shook her head. Contemplating her words for a final time, she started to fidget with the hem of her sleeve, a desperate attempt to calm her nerves.

"No, if I can't even talk to my own sister, especially Camilla..."

"I see what you mean, but still; If it makes you feel more at ease, I can help you speak up," the songstress smiled, trying her best to comfort the other girl. It didn't exactly have the effect she desired, though, since Corrin didn't seem any calmer. "Look," she continued, taking Corrin's hands into her own to stop her restlessness from destroying the high-quality clothing. "Of all your siblings, Camilla's probably the one I know the least. Still, it's very obvious she loves you, and as far as I know, she's always been supportive of you. What are you worrying about?"

"You may be right—No, I know you're right," Corrin groaned as she met the songstress' gaze. "It's just...The more I think about it, the more I think Camilla can't be the one who made that meal."

"So? In that case, you'll have one less person to consider."

Now the albino couldn't help but to crack a smile at her own silliness. She felt her confidence grow again, that same smile Azura had caused to appear still lingering on her face. "You're right again." With a grin, she suddenly pulled her girlfriend closer by the waist and leaned in for a kiss, earning a soft gasp out of her, before letting her go just as quick as she had swooped in.

Only one touch of her hand against her older sister's door was already enough for her to get an enthusiastic "Come in!" in return.

"Ah, my dear, I'm sorry I didn't find the time to come to your room myself," Camilla apologized in an overly sad tone, a tone of which Corrin would've thought it was faked if it wasn't her sister who had said the words. Arms wide open, the Nohrian princess approached her and pulled her into a big hug, pressing the albino's face right into her boingy bits. "Happy birthday, Corrin!"

"T-Thanks, Camilla, but you're choking me..."

"Aww, you're right, I wouldn't want that to happen." The older sister pulled back, taking a good look at the other girl in the process. "Now what's wrong, dear? There's clearly something on your mind."

"Well, uhm, I wanted to tell you something."

"Oh?" That sounds serious." The Nohrian princess sat down on her bed and patted the space next to her, hinting Corrin so take place next to her. "Go on."

"What if I told you there was someone I liked?" Corrin's voice came out more quiet than she had anticipated, though she somehow managed to keep it steady. "I mean, really like. As in...The like-like way?"

Silence filled the room for what seemed like ages. The eldest princess had an unreadable expression on her face as she stared at Corrin, who grew more and more nervous. Then Camilla broke into a laugh.

"I'd shred them to bits with my axe, or get Marzia to do it for me." A chuckle escaped her lips before she continued. "No one will steal you away from me, dear, that's a promise."

"I-I'm being serious here, you're joking right?"

"I am, unless whatever man you like decides to hurt you." Camilla showed her a genuine smile, putting a hand on Corrin's shoulder, yet the gesture only made the princess more stiff. Had she given the wrong answer to assure her?

Corrin frowned at her older sister's words. "W-Well, what if it's... not a man?"

"Oh," Camilla mentally facepalmed at that. Every piece fell together now, from her little sister's blatant insecurity to her reaction to her earlier words, to what she had heard before... She smiled at her, opting to still try and reassure her. "I didn't mean anything with that, that was kind of inconsiderate. I still mean what I said, though."

"Wait, so it's... Fine?" The little princess' face visibly lit up, her crimson eyes meeting her sister's violet ones. "You're not going to say anything about it?"

"What? Of course not, my dear." The older sister laughed, pulling Corrin into another hug. "I think Azura and you are very cute together." Although she had bluffed and wasn't quite sure, the albino's immediate gasp made it clear that she was in fact right with her guess.

"H-How did you know?!"

"I don't think you realise how thin these walls can be, sweetheart. Or maybe you tend to be a bit loud in general."

"So you heard us talking before I entered?" An exaggerated sigh left Corrin's lips at the sight of her sister's smirk. She'd definitely have to make a mental note for the future. "That reminds me, Camilla. Were you the one who brought us breakfast this morning?"

"Someone entered your room?"

"Yeah, this is why I've finally decided to speak up about my relationship with Azura," the princess clarified, finally able to relax. "Someone entered my room this morning and left a basket of food for two, which means someone already knew Azura was with me. I wanted to make sure all of you knew before any rumours were spread."

"Don't worry about it, Corrin. I'll make sure to find the culprit and make someone patrol around your quarters more often." The Nohrian princess had a weirdly intimidating look on her face – even though she still kept a smile on her face – and made her way towards the door.

"Hey, were you even listening?" Corrin yelped as she ran in front of her to block her path. "It's fine! I'll find out who it is and besides, they couldn't have meant any harm—"

"We can't have someone sneaking in your quarters at night, dear. If you didn't hear them, you wouldn't hear any assassin either."

"Ah... You're right, but this is nothing like it!" Bringing her hand to her face in frustration, she tried to find a way to calm down her sister. "Can that just... Wait a bit? If you do that, more people will know about it, before I could tell the rest of my family about Azura and I."

Camilla closed her eyes as she thought about the other girl's words. "All right, I'll keep it quiet for now."

"Thank you, now please excuse me, I have to tell the-"

"I guess I'll have to look out for you myself, for now." The eldest girl muttered, seemingly ignoring the other girl's initial relief.

"Yeah, sure. Do that! I'll, uh, see you later, sister," Corrin waved before hastily exiting her room, letting go of a breath she didn't realise she had been holding.

"So how did that go?" Azura asked as she noticed Corrin, who seemed a lot more relaxed than before.

"A-Ah! It went better than expected, but she almost...Let's just say she was her usual self."


End file.
